


Two Dwarves Walk into the Deep Roads...

by KethriHolmes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Danger, Dwarves, F/M, M/M, Two Wardens, You Have Been Warned, but the kinky kind of danger, fucking orzammar, lots of knives, probably involving knives, suggested by a friend, there will be sexy times, will add characters as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KethriHolmes/pseuds/KethriHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruda Aeudcan and Dulidon Brosca meet on the Proving Grounds in Orzammar and somehow just keep running into each other. AKA AU where the Dwarf Commoner and Dwarf Noble origin stories intersect because why the hell not. Inspired by an offhand comment by DreamersEclipse.</p><p>I will *crosses fingers* be posting on Thursdays. Wish me luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eruda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/gifts).



“May you find glory and honor in this proving,” Eruda Aeducan said with a slight bow of her head.

“Isn’t that a little self-serving, since this proving is in your honor?” Her opponent, Lord Everd replied. Eruda could feel him grinning under his helmet. He had not been this funny the last time they had met. Also, his voice had been higher. And he hadn’t been nearly a good enough fighter to make it to the final round of the proving. Honestly, Eruda didn’t care if it was really him or not. At least this new person might be a challenge. She shook out her short fluffy blonde hair – she never wore a helmet – and saluted him with her enormous two-handed battle axe. He answered back by saluting with his double daggers.

Eruda grinned and as soon as the start of the match was announced, she made a large swing, aiming for Everd’s kneecaps. He jumped lightly back out of the way and dipped around her pommel, striking out at her exposed side. The blows glanced off her heavy armor, but the fact that he even got that close meant that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Someone’s been getting private lessons, Eruda thought as she used the leftover momentum from her first swing to whip around twice in a whirlwind motion. She felt a solid thud with her first rotation and nothing but air on her second.

She grounded herself, planting her feet so she didn’t fall over as the world resettled around her. As soon as she was able, she looked around for Everd. It was a risky move she pulled, since the spinning made her dizzy, but she wanted to end the battle quickly before Everd had more chances to break through her defenses. Speaking of…he was nowhere in sight…no, there he was! He was slumped against the wall of the arena, unmoving.

A Proving official went over to check on him. He gave the hand gesture for “down” and the crowd went crazy.

“Lady Aeudcan has won the Proving in her own honor!” The Proving Master said to rapturous applause.

Eruda went over to her opponent, who was just starting to wake up. “You fight well,” she said, holding out her hand to help him.

“Just not well enough.” He brushed her hand away and used the wall. He sounded almost…scared.

“Hey! Is it time for my match yet?” The words were so slurred that they were barely recognizable as actual speech. Eruda was lost for words. That was definitely Everd in front of her. But then who…? She turned to look behind but the man she fought was already taking off Everd’s helmet. He held his head up proudly so that everyone in the audience could see the casteless brand on his cheek.

There were gasps and shocked mutterings from all around. “My name is Dulidon Brosca. I am not ashamed of what I’ve done to your precious Proving because of one thing – I, a casteless, made it to the final round. I’m not going to hold my breath, but maybe one of you will realize that the casteless are not as worthless as you make us out to be.”

Eruda was torn between admiration at his stupidity and years of thinking of the casteless as less than. But he was right, in his idiotic way. It was going to get him killed for tarnishing the sanctity of the Proving, but he was right.

A Grey Warden, who had come to watch the fights, was thinking along the same lines…sort of. “This warrior has defeated all but one of the best you have to offer. Is that not what this proving is for?” This statement started a fight about tradition with the Proving Master. Eruda tuned that out, choosing instead to watch Dulidon be dragged out of the arena, struggling a little but generally accepting his fate. It was wrong that such a powerful warrior was going to be put to death. Such a waste…


	2. Dulidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape from...prison?

One minute Dulidon was being dragged from the arena, the next he was waking up in a cell with a pounding headache, probably from the close proximity to Leske in the next cell over and not at all because there was a huge lump on the back of his head. “Are you awake yet. Pst! Can you hear me?” Yep, definitely Leske. The man may have been his best friend, but damn he could be annoying. “How hard did they sodding hit you, anyway? Did you have to put up such a fight? Soon as everyone saw your face brand, place went mad. Shut all the doors. Examined everyone for family and caste. One of the guards recognized me and figured we must be working together. Burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who put us up to this. I think they knew, you know, about Beraht. Public whipping, loss of your left hand for stealing the armor, loss of your right hand for befouling a smith’s work, public flaying for impersonating a higher caste. And if that doesn’t kill you, they put you to death for polluting the Proving. That Grey Warden suggested exile but it didn’t seem like anyone was listening.”

Dulidon was only half paying attention himself. Leske liked to talk and it was better to just let him get everything out. “Yeah, that’s great and all, but how do we get out of here? This doesn’t look like a regular cell.” He had been in the regular cells, and this didn’t look like those. It looked more like...

“Good, you’re awake. Beraht will be glad to hear that.”

Dulidon rolled his eyes. This was only going to make his headache worse. “Jarvia. Go away.”

Jarvia ignored him. “You caused a lot of trouble today. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. The entire proving was declared invalid and the Assembly already called for an investigation. You can’t imagine the state Beraht was in when he told me to get you.” 

Ah, so that was how they ended up in this blood-stained shithole. “And why would he do that? What does he want from us?” Dulidon asked.

“All he needs to know is that you exposed him before the entire warrior caste. Now they’re asking questions, and as long as you have tongues to answer them, you’re a threat.” Great. “Enjoy your last night. Beraht’ll be by soon to make sure you maintain your silence,” she finished before she left.

Dulidon sighed and started poking at some trash in his cell. “Well, I guess that means we should see about getting out,” he whispered.

“How do you intend to do that?” Leske scoffed.

“Like this.” The trash pile finally yielded some results - two small splinters of wood. They weren’t the best tools to work with, and the dampness of the cell made them soggy and likely to break apart, but it was something. And, as Dulidon would tell anyone who would listen, he was excellent at picking locks. “Watch the guard, make sure he doesn’t turn around while I’m working.”

Each second passed like an eternity, but finally the lock clicked open. He snuck over to the guard and struck him hard, aiming for a pressure point. Man fell like rock. He hadn’t even hit the ground before Dulidon was unlocking the other cell door with his keys. “Let’s go.”

They found all of their armor and weapons in a chest nearby. “Really didn’t think this through,” Dulidon said, shaking his head. His daggers went into their sheaths on his back. He felt better with them there, more complete.

They had to fight their way through a bunch of Beraht’s thugs to get out. And then, just as the end was in sight, “I’m cutting the whore free.” Oh no. That bastard was not talking about his sister.” If that freak of a brother of hers can’t stay in his place, I don’t need precious Rica either.” Damn, was he going to get his ass handed to him.

“Rica?” Someone else asked. “That the one you got all done up in lace? I’ve been wanting to get my hands on that.” Oh, so they were all going to need to die? That’s cool.

“Heh, I know what you mean,” a third voice chimed in. Yep. Death all around. Death for everyone.

“She’s yours if you want her, boys. And let me tell you, it tastes as good as it looks.” Oh hell no. There was no standing for this.

As they all laughed, Dulidon walked calmly forward, with Leske trailing after him.“Hello, boys. Something funny you’d like to share?” He asked.

“What in sod all is that doing out of its cage?” Beraht asked. He turned to hit buddies. “Come on, boys. The little bastard need to learn his place.”

“If that place is as far away from you as possible, then I’m all for it.” In one smooth movement, Dulidon slipped a small knife from his belt and flicked it at Beraht, catching him right between the eyes. Dulidon gave a satisfied smirk, drawing the daggers from his back. “Alright, who’s next.”

The fight lasted maybe ten seconds. Neither of the two left were very good fighters. Leske didn’t even really have time to react until after it was all over.

“Did you see him there, all, ‘when we’re done with you’?” He said finally as Dulidon cleaned the blood off his blades with the last dude’s pants and put them away. “And you just charged in and sodding slaughtered him! You have to be the luckiest duster in Orzammar. Beraht’s dead, and we’re standing here? Hail to the sodding king!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get out of here.” Dulidon poked around through some of the barrels and chests and the pockets of the dead, taking anything he felt was worthwhile. Why not? No one was there to stop him. And you could get some good coin from looting.

They emerged from a tunnel into Beraht’s shop, planning to escape to the surface, but once they went out into the streets, they were stopped immediately. “There they are. Seize the fugitives.” Great. Just sodding perfect.

Guards ran up to them. “Drop your weapons and walk down slowly. We will use force if you resist.”

But Dulidon wasn’t paying attention. He was watching one of the Grey Wardens walk over. The man arresting them glared at the newcomer.

“Weren’t you at the proving?” Dulidon asked.

The man arresting them actually growled. “You do not speak until the shapers have judged you.”

“One moment, my friend,” the Grey warden said, holding up his hand. The man took a step back, looking unsure of whether or not he wanted this to continue. “Did you not suggest this Beraht might have arranged their convenient escape?”

“Regardless, the penalty for impersonating a higher caste is death,” the man said angrily. Ouch. Seemed like overkill to Dulidon.

The Warden seemed to agree. “If Beraht is as influential as you say, perhaps he also masterminded this Everd’s impersonation.”

“I’d say you could ask him, but you would just be asking a corpse, which wouldn’t do you much good,” Dulidon said.

“He’s...dead?” The man looked like the sky was above him. “Beraht had many enemies but also powerful allies. They-”

“Beraht would have butchered us if he hadn’t killed him first!” Leske finally put his two coppers in.

The Warden took this and ran with it. “Your friend has once again demonstrated his courage. We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with the potential to join our ranks. It seems I have found one.”

“And...what does that mean for me?” Dulidon asked, curious now.

“That I have found what I sought in Orzammar.” The warden turned to him. “Let me make my offer formal. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend the invitation for you to join our order.”

The man arresting them finally seemed to find his voice. “This man is wanted for treason! You can’t do this.” Dulidon snorted. Nugshit he couldn’t. From the looks of it, this Duncan could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Duncan glared at the man angrily, losing his patience. “I can and I am. It would mean traveling to the surface lands and thus leaving your people, but it does offer you the chance to strike a blow against the darkspawn and the Blight.”

Dulidon didn’t care about any of that. All he wanted was out of this place with its asshole traditions. “Count me in,” he said without hesitation.

“It is a dangerous life. I can promise you no guarantee of safety,” Duncan continued.

Dulidon actually laughed. “It’s more of a guarantee than staying here.”

“I can also give you nothing in return for these hazards. In joining me, you leave all you know behind.”

“You’ve already got me,” Dulidon said. “No need to sweet-talk me into it anymore.”

Duncan observed him with careful consideration. Finally, he said, “Then before these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Know that you are most welcome.

“This is highly irregular!” The arresting man said. Dulidon wanted to punch him. Just let me leave! Then I’ll be out of your hair for good. “The warrior families will be...most upset.” Then let them be upset.

No one was paying attention to him at that point. Leske had turned to him and was saying, “Look at you, you duster! A Warden! And to think I knew you when you were stealing bread.”

“We must be off to meet the king of Ferelden, and quickly. Do you have any goodbyes to say?”

“Just to my sister,” Dulidon admitted. He didn’t care about his bitch mother, but Rica at least deserved to know what was going on.

“Then do so, and return to me as soon as you can. There’s one more thing I need to do before we leave, and I’d like you to be there.”


	3. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dulidon and Eruda arrive at camp. Dulidon likes to observe and Eruda likes to converse with LITERALLY EVERYONE.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took so long to put up ^_^'

Dulidon waited impatiently while Eruda stopped to talk to yet another random stranger around camp. She wanted to talk to everyone. He wondered if it was a political or royal thing. She had spent her life wandering in the spotlight and he had spent his hiding in the shadows.

While the guy in front of her drabbled on and on about an injured Mabari hound, Dulidon tried to form an opinion of King Cailan. When he looked at the human king, he was actually reminded a lot of Eruda. Both of them were too cheerful, too trusting, too honorable, too friendly. The only difference seemed to be that Eruda hadn’t shown herself to be as naive as Cailan. Dulidon knew how the world really worked. It was cruel and unforgiving. Those two would either have to figure that out quickly or die young.

Eruda appeared in front of him, holding a drawing of a flower. “Alright, where were we?” She asked.

“We were going to go find those other two recruits and that Warden, Alistair,” he reminded her.

“Oh, right.” But he could tell she wasn’t really paying attention as she was already making her way towards an older woman standing by herself, carrying a mage’s staff. They started talking religion. Yuck. Especially since Eruda was saying that she still believed in the Stone, even though it would have rejected her when she left for the surface. Or so it was said. The Stone had never done anything for him, so he didn’t feel any ties to it.

They managed to find one of the other recruits, Daveth, who was obviously a disgusting sleezeball, before Eruda got into a shouting match with the Quartermaster over his treatment of Elven servants. And they found the other one, a knight named Ser Jory, before she somehow conned a guard into giving his lunch to a prisoner. Although conned probably wasn’t the right word for it. It implied an intentional deception. She literally just walked up to the guy and asked for it and he gave it to her. He tucked that knowledge away - it could be useful later.

Finally, after probably two hours of roaming around camp, Eruda talking to everyone while Dulidon poked his head into any chest or sack just left lying around, they found Alistair talking to a mage.

“What is it now?” The mage asked, clearly irritated just by Alistair’s presence in his own. “Haven’t the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?”

“I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage.” Alistair didn’t seem to want to be there either. “She desires your presence.”

“What her reverence ‘desires’ is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens - by the king’s orders, I might add!” Well, someone thought very highly of themselves.

“Should I have asked her to write a note?” Dulidon almost snorted. The man was funny, but it was probably going to get him stabbed. The mage sure looked like he wanted to be the one to do it.

“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!” The mage’s voice was rising.

“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.” Yep. Definitely going to end up stabbed.

“Your glibness does you no credit.” The mage was simmering back down, but the air around the two of them still sizzled. Some dark corner of his mind just wanted them to kiss and be done with it.

“Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one.” Eruda giggled softly behind him.

The mage was completely done with his shit at this point. “Enough. I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool,” he said, pushing past Dulidon, knocking him to the side slightly. Good thing, too. If he had pushed past Eruda, she probably would have started a fight on the basis of honor. He probably would have lost his head. This way, all he lost was his purse - albeit a decently fat one - to Dulidon’s quick fingers.

“You know,” Alistair said, turning towards the two of them as if he had just noticed them there. “One good thing about the blight is how it brings people together. It’s like a party,” he continued. “We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven’t met, have we?”

Eruda stepped forward. “No, we haven’t.”

“Well, at least you’re not another mage,” he sighed. “Unless dwarves have suddenly developed the ability to use magic and just not told anyone about it.”

“Not that I know of,” she laughed.

“Less being yelled at for me then!” Alistair said cheerfully. “Though the day is still young.” Ugh. These two were peas in a pod. Everyone in this camp was too damn cheerful for the war going on. Except Loghain. There was a guy who had a stick up his ass, but at least it was keeping his head on straight. He and Duncan seemed to be the only people here with some perspective.

“Wait...” He said, looking from one of them to the other. “I do know who you are. You’re Duncan’s new recruits, from Orzammar. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize.”

“No need for that,” Eruda replied. Was she...was she blushing? That could go nowhere good.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that,” he said with a slight bow.

“We did,” Dulidon replied shortly. Eruda glared at him, just slightly out of the corner of her eye, but he saw.

“As the junior member of the Order, I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining,” Alistair continued. He sounded a little rehearsed, maybe nervous.

Dulidon tuned out here. That was probably all the information he was going to need to know for now, and anyways, Eruda was paying such close attention to his every word, occasionally with a giggle or flirtatious smile. If anything else important did come up, she would tell him.

They made it back to Duncan on the other side of camp in record time. It seemed Eruda had finally run out of people to talk to. Duncan sent all five of them out into the wilds for some darkspawn blood and old documents. Dulidon grinned, glad to finally be doing something more active. His daggers were ready and so was he.


End file.
